As is well known, pickup trucks have cargo compartments which are used for carrying a great variety of items. There is a need for adapting the cargo compartment of a pickup so that items can be carried in an orderly manner and in a way making them easily accessed without a need for one to climb up into the cargo compartment. When carrying tools, for example, it is desirable to organize the tools in a holding space that is easily accessible when it is needed to retrieve the tools or place them back into storage.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide storage boxes for a cargo compartment of a truck and a support system for the storage boxes which enables movement of the storage boxes from a stowed position down in the cargo compartment upwardly and outwardly to a utility position in which the tools are easily accessible from outside the storage compartment.